Artemis Fowl: the old oak
by yendor900
Summary: post TLG, oneshot, Artemis meets up with Holly at the place where it all began to talk about another time


**Artemis fowl**

**the old oak**

_**authors note:**__** hey readers i have decided to write this oneshot about our favorite mastermind and elf, thats right Artemis fowl and Holly short, im writing this to basicly get my creative juices flowing so i can get back to my other fanfic **__**Artemis fowl: love changes all**__**, so i hope you guys know that im not done yet on it i just need ideas, **_

_**anyways enjoy**_

_**-yendor**_

_**the old oak: **_

11:00 pm middle of nowhere, Ireland:

Artemis was out in the woods alone, yes thats right Artemis fowl II was alone in the middle on nowhere, but just because it was the middle of nowhere doesnt mean their wasnt a path for him to follow, however if you looked at the ground you would see no path the path artemis was following was in his head, he has remembered the way from countless times of walking it, but where was the genius heading to, well that should be the most obvious part

Artemis had been walking for quite a while untill he came to a clearing, this however was no ordinary clearing for in the middle stood a great old oak that had been growing for hundreds of years, Artemis walked to the stream that passed through the clearing, he needed to clean the sweat of his face, it would be terrible if he didnt look nice on this clear night

after Artemis had cleaned up a little he went up to the old oak that had witnessed the very start of his grand adventure, the oak that had witnessed the collision of two worlds, and that had witnessed a most terrible act, this was the oak where Artemis had kidnapped Holly Short

Artemis was lost to his memories as he remembered all that had happened on that fatefull night the night his world was opened to something bigger, something grander, and something better

Artemis took a seat under the oak as he remembered all his past adventures with Holly, all the bad times, all the good times, and especially the great times, Artemis was so caught up in his memories that he didnt even notice the shimmering air right infront of him

"hey mud-boy you sleeping" said Holly coming into the veiwing spectrum,

this got the reaction she was hoping for as Artemis had almost jumped right into the trees branches

as soon as Artemis relized what was going on he saw Holly rolling on the ground laughing her head off, this got artemis started to as he relized it as kinda funny

when both of them finally calmed down from their laughter the greeted each other

"Holly great to see you again" said Artemis with a smile, but not just any smile his warm smile that he only showed Holly

"same here mud-boy its been too long" stated Holly

"Holly its only been a month but i do understand it does feel quite longer" replied Artemis

Artemis and Holly had made arangements every month since Artemis had fully revived from the dead, they would meet back at this spot, the spot where it all started, to just simply hang out and talk every month they would do this

Holly took a seat beside Artemis under the oak tree

"so whats new in haven" asked Artemis

"well to be honest its been kind of boring, Foaly is still working on his latest gadget from last month, mulch hasnt commited anymore crimes yet" replied Holly

"yes that does sound quite boring" stated Artemis

"yeah... oh wait i almost forgot how could i have forgotten" said Holly

"what is it?" asked a weary Artemis

"do you remember Trouble?" asked Holly

"the new commander, yes i remember him" replied Artemis still weary

"well he has finally gotten himself engaged" said Holly

"really!?" asked Artemis who was quite suprised by the news "and who is his fiance?"

"thats the part i dont like, he is marrying Lily frond the office bimbo" replied Holly

"you dont approve of his choice?" asked Artemis

"no its not that i feel quite happy for them its just i dont think me and her will get along, i mean me and trouble are friends and i dont want to end that friendship because i dont like who he marrys"said Holly

"Holly" said Artemis

Holly looked up at Artemis "yes?" she asked he just smiled his warm smile and said

"if you can become best friends with me then you can become friends with anybody"

Holly then looked down at her feet "your right as allways Artemis"

Artemis started to grin at the comment when a thought passed throgh his mind

"Holly?" asked Artemis his voice very serious

"yes?"

"do you still have feelings for Trouble?" asked Artemis voice never loosing its seriousness

"wha... Artemis why do you ask that?"

"it could be contributing to the fact that you dont like who Trouble is marrying" said Artemis voice still serious

"Artemis i went on three dates with him the last one was a catastrophy, and among those dates do you know who asked who out?" asked Holly

"no i do not" replied Artemis

"he asked me out all three times, and the only reason i said yes is because i know he wouldnt have given up, it would have been like two Chix verbals after me, and i figured it would be better if i said yes so Chix would stop and Trouble wouldnt start"

"but why did you only go on three?" asked Artemis

"the last date was at a crunch ball match and we got into an argment and got kicked out, you know how vilent crunchball matches are and we got kicked out, after that he never asked me out again not even to lunch"

"what was the argment about?" asked Artemis curiosity evident in his features

"do you really want to know?" asked holly with a look that said please dont say yes

"yes i do want to know Holly" replied Artemis

Holly sighed and took a pause to collect her composure "the ref called a fowl and me and him got into an argment about weather it was a good call or not, and it escaladed into an argument if it was good or not to be keeping you in haven, he didnt think you were a friend at all, he thought you were still bad"

"so you defended me" finished Artemis

holly looked up at him, thrn back down to her feet "yeah i did"

"why?" asked Artemis

"because your my best friend i couldnt let him smack talk you, it wouldnt have been right" replied Holly

the two of them sat there for awhile in silence until one of them had to break the silence

"i have been meaning to ask you something for quite sometime now Holly" said Artemis

"yeah and whats that"

"this world, ever since Opal had tried to destroy it has changed, we humans have started to rely on the earth for food again and even the people have started developing better technology that should help with pollution"

"yes Artemis thats all true but whats your point? whats your question?" said a curios Holly

"if the world has changed then wouldnt that put us in..."

"in what?" asked Holly "yor beating round the bush Artemis'

"woldnt it have put us in different time, or another time" Artemis finally finished

Holly understood right away what Artemis was getting at and she didnt know how to react, should she refuse to talk about it, or should she talk about it, or should she fly away and never return

she weighed her options, the last on was imposible she would be drawn back somehow, that left two options left, wold she regret the one she picked

"Artemis i never lie if i said that we would talk about it in another time then we will talk about it" replied Holly

"what i want to know is one thing and one thing alone" said Artemis

"what whould that be?" asked Holly eyes never leaving her feet

"did you like it?" asked Artemis

"wha... what" said Holly who lifted her head so she could look straight at Artemis "what do you mean"

"when we went back in time to rescue my mother, i want to know if you liked the kiss"

Holly was taken back to that night, she sat there thinking and thinking and thinking until

"Holly?" spoke Artemis

"Huh yeah what is it?" asked Holly

"i want you to know that i enjoyed the kiss, maybe thats why orion felt that way because i pushed my feelings deep down inside of me"

Holly looked at Artemis and then she couldnt stand it anymore

"damnit Artemis you should know it wont work between us that kiss meant nothing, it should mean nothing but hopes and dreams that can never be reality"

Artemis could clearly see that Holly had started to cry, he knew now that she had wanted a relationship as much as he does

"Holly" Artemis said in a soft tone "i have come back from the dead, i have discovered the people, i have contracted and beaten a fairy illness, if i cant make it work no one can... but remember i didnt do that alone i had you there most of the time, we have survived an encounter with a horde of trolls, we have infultrated the most secure lab under the planet, we have saved my mother along with an extinced breed of lemur, we have face down blood thirsty demons on the plains of limbo, and you dont think that we can have a relationsip more then friends?"

Artemis was standing by this point looking down at Holly, Holly looking straight back up at him

Artemis streatched out his hand "Holly, i will find a way for us to be together forever but i cant do it alone i need my partner, my friend, my love"

Artemis looked at Holly with hope filling his eyes, while Holly just looked at his outstreatched hand thinking do i want to take this leap, do i want it that badly, does he really mean everything he says

"Holly Short" said Artemis, Holly looked up straight into Artemis's eyes "Holly Short i couldnt do without you...i love you"

that was it, that was all Holly needed she reached up and grabbed Artemis's hand as he pulled her up of the ground and into a deep kiss full of love

"i love you too Arty, and i couldnt do without you either"

with that finally said the two of them stayed there the rest of the night just holding each other not wanting to let go of the other for they had found a warm place to call home

this old oak which had witnessed the start of the adventure, which had seen the collision of two worlds, which has seen the act of kidnapping, this old oak has now seen the collision of two hearts and would continue to see it for quite along time

**the end**

_**authors note:**_ **well there you have it a oneshot, srry if its not very good i finished writing at 3:21 am and i started at like 1:30 am so that shows how much i **

**wanted to write and finish this for ya guys,if your wondering about the warmth and home thing just think ****home is where the heart is****,anyways i hope atleast someone likes it if not then ohwell, anyways thanks for reading until next time **

**-yendor**


End file.
